


unexpected side effects

by windwhisper



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Ducktales [2017] Season One Spoilers, F/F, On Hiatus, adding tags as they become relevant, i'll keep writing this til i run out ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windwhisper/pseuds/windwhisper
Summary: As it turns out, a being created by magic might actually have some magic of their own. Who could've guessed?(Or, Lena's back and she can do magic now.)[On Hiatus]





	1. Lena The Teenage Witch

**Author's Note:**

> so a few months ago i sat down and had a thought that changed everything. that thought was, and i quote: *gasp* LENA THE TEENAGE WITCH
> 
> now, a couple months and one shorter-than-i-thought chapter (i've gotta stop writing on my phone one of these days) later, i present to you: unexpected side effects
> 
> if anything here doesn't make sense i'll try and think of a reasonable explanation but honestly it's just supposed to be silly fun to help myself feel better after writing some sad things i probably won't ever share with the internet

Webby is bouncing in her chair, obviously excited judging by the sparkle in her eyes. “So you’re a witch now?” she asks, and wow, this was _not_ the reaction Lena had been expecting. Not from a relative, blood or otherwise, of known magic-hater Scrooge McDuck.   
  
(She had heard more than one of his rants on the subject, having lived in his house for the past month and practically done so for a few more before that. Some as a shadow-person, others simply as a shadow.)

(Then again, she hadn't really expected him to offer her a home, or to make good on that promise. She doesn't know what to expect with him, and she doesn't trust anything Magica told her.)

“Uh. I guess you could say that, yeah,” she admits. Not much chance of keeping it secret now, anyway. She’s not really sure why she tried at all - it’s Webby, and she promised not to lie to her anymore, right? “Is it too much to ask that you don’t tell the old man about it? You know how he feels about magic.”   
  
Webby is uncharacteristically silent for a minute or so. Lena is worried, for a few brief seconds, that she’ll refuse. She feels guilty when the response she receives isn’t that at all. “...This is important to you, right? If you didn’t want me to know about it?” Webby asks, instead of offering an answer.   
  
“I just got settled here,” she says quietly, shifting on the counter, legs crossed. It’s… Hard, not to hold back her thoughts and her emotions, even now that she’s free to express them as she likes. “I don’t exactly want to go back.” Back to _what_ , she didn’t say, but she didn’t need to. She knew very well that Webby had been to the abandoned amphitheatre where she had made her home before (if it could be called that). After all, she’d told her herself, apologetic for the invasion of privacy.   
  
(Lena had been a little concerned by Webby reading her journal, but she understood, given the circumstances. And beyond that, she had _never_ had privacy, so it wasn’t the biggest concern to her at the time.)   
  
“I’m sure Uncle Scrooge wouldn’t kick you out, Lena!”   
  
“Maybe he would, maybe he wouldn’t. But I don’t exactly trust my luck enough to take that chance, you know? I’m really sorry for asking you to do this, Webby. This is why I didn’t want you to know in the first place: I didn’t want you to have to lie to your family.”   
  
Webby opens her mouth to respond, probably with something along the lines of it being _her_ family, too. But neither of them particularly wants to have _that_ argument/discussion/whatever it was at the moment.   
  
“It’s not lying if it never comes up, right?” she asks eventually instead, doing her best impression of Lena.   
  
“Aren’t you supposed to be teaching me the ‘value of honesty’ or something?” Lena teases, but she’s smiling despite herself. This is going a lot better than she'd ever dared to hope for, let alone expect it to.   
  
“I won’t tell anyone,” Webby tells her, evading the question again. “I promise. I just hope eventually you’ll tell them yourself.”   
  
“Eventually,” Lena agrees vaguely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post something today, and this was pretty much finished, but I don't know if I like this chapter or not... Either way, it was written at the same time as the first chapter (they were originally meant to form a one-shot, and I decided a bit later that the concept would be fun to play around with a bit more), so I want to leave it mostly as-is before I get into the reworking and fun stuff. It's been edited a little bit, but it's mostly the same.

It’s not so bad, she thinks, as Webby requests magic trick after magic trick. It’s simple magic, not really impressive to someone like Lena who has spent her entire existence surrounded by it, but it makes Webby smile, so she’s happy to oblige. She snaps her fingers once and the lights in Webby’s room go out, snaps them twice and the lights come on again.  
  
Little magic like this is the only kind she allows herself to do. She’s still afraid of the kind of power that Magica once had. That _she_ could, potentially, have. She’s not at all interested in that. Especially not when she’s sure she can control it - not even entirely sure that she’s in control of herself.  
  
She hasn’t been _real_ all that long.  
  
(Webby tries very hard to correct her whenever she says that, saying it’s not true and firmly believing that she always has been. The truth, Lena thinks, is somewhere in the middle. She wasn’t real, _really_ real, until she had something to anchor her to this world. At least, that’s her current theory. She doesn’t know for sure, and she likely never will: she’s certainly not going to hunt down Magica to ask questions, and it doesn't bother her that much anyway, most of the time. She's real _now_ , and that's what matters most to her.)  
  
“Oh!” Webby exclaims before Lena can sink further into her thoughts, propping herself up on her bed by her elbows. “Do you think you could like… Pop popcorn? So there are no little unpopped kernels at the bottom of the bag? That would be so cool!”

“I could try, probably,” she shrugs, though she's a little bit hesitant of using her magic to affect anything edible. The possibility of something going wrong isn't one she likes to consider, but she has to be careful, because if it does go wrong she's not the only one who could get hurt. In the end, she agrees to give it a shot.  
  
It’s interesting, Lena thinks to herself a few minutes later, as she watches the bag of popcorn carefully, that someone who is unfazed and even excited by death traps and blood oaths is also utterly transfixed by something as simple as microwave popcorn.  
  
“It’s perfect! You could trademark this or something,” Webby suggests later, through a mouthful of popcorn that is miraculously free of unpopped kernels (the second bag, after Lena insisted she take the first one for testing purposes and announced it was 'probably not going to kill us’, which was more than good enough for Webby). At least, Lena’s _pretty_ sure that’s what she said. “Start a popcorn business! ‘No-Kernel Popcorn’!”  
  
“You’ve been spending way too much time with Louie,” is Lena’s eventual answer. She's also pretty sure 'No-Kernel Popcorn' already exists under a different name. “He’s a terrible influence.” And he'd definitely try and get in on the business, if she knows him, which… Jury’s still out on that one, but she's getting there if nothing else (knowing each of their names is progress, and at least according to Dewey, a legitimate accomplishment).  
  
“What’s that thing Granny’s always saying about pots and kettles?” Webby asks, feigning ignorance.  
  
“Which one am I here?” Lena asks instead of answering, rolling her eyes.

Webby laughs, too. “I'll have to get back to you on that one. For now, there’s popcorn!”

“That we are _not_ going to commercialize,” Lena insisted, making a face. “If Louie can figure out some way to make it, he can sell it himself, but I want no part in it.” The chaos that would undoubtedly follow would definitely be worth watching, if nothing else. Right now, though, in this moment? She's perfectly happy just watching Webby enjoy the popcorn, a rare smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that, at the very least, someone else gets some enjoyment out of this self-indulgent corn-fest. After this I plan on actually bringing in more characters, anyway.
> 
> I've also seen some authors adding where you can find them outside of AO3, and mine are on my profile, but I might start including them down here if it doesn't make me feel like the story is an electrical socket that I'm plugging? ...That metaphor got lost somewhere. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm gonna try it, just because. Not gonna list all of them, just the two I'm most active on/have the most Duck Content. I need more people to talk about ducks with (the discord servers I'm already in aren't even close to enough because talking in large groups is Spooky™), so you could also ask for my Discord tag if you actually want it! I'm pretty much always down to make a new friend.
> 
> More progress on this fic will probably be delayed, because I've been slowly chipping away at a holiday season fic and I'd really like to finish it at least kind of close to the actual holiday season this year.
> 
> Twitter ID: chaosstardust  
> Tumblr ID: ruby-dear

**Author's Note:**

> right now i have one other chapter done, but if there's any ideas for silly stuff that could come up/happen you'd like to see feel free to suggest them and i'll do what i can! my current purpose in life is 'fill the world with duck content'


End file.
